Universe Survival Saga
The Universe Survival Saga is the fifth major Dragon Ball Super saga. The Tournament of Power planned by Zen-Oh begins, with multiple universes partaking—with each universe having a team of 10 fighters who battle alongside each other. The arc will feature continuous debuts of elites from each universe. However, this also proves to be the beginning of universal destruction.Universal Survival arc reveal If a team were to lose, then the universe they come from will be destroyed immediately.Universal Survival arc first trailer Plot The two Zen-Oh are playing a planet-destroying game at Zen-Oh's Palace, and they exclaim they are at exactly 101 wins and 101 losses, and that they should do something else. Goku is selling his freshly-cropped vegetables to a trader, who exclaims that they are very popular. Goku is excited about earning money, so Chi-Chi will stop nagging him about working and he can focus on training. While driving away in a Capsule Corporation truck, Goku stumbles upon a person who's truck is stuck in the road. Goku pulls it out for him, but feels a Gun pointed on his back; he was tricked by a band of robbers. They order Goku to give them his truck, but when Goku refuses, they shoot at him, but Goku maneuvers behind them; they were shooting at Goku's Afterimage. Goku knocks one of the robbers out with a kick, and after catching the other two robbers' bullets, knocks them out. One of the robbers fire his last bullet at Goku, which scratches his arm, he then retaliates by flicking the robber from the left, sending him flying into a rock, knocking him out as well. Goku laughs and says he's getting rusty, since the same thing happened to Krillin not long ago. Goku calls Krillin and asks him to train, but Krillin is busy fighting robbers himself. Goku then decides to call Whis for some training, and Whis agrees for a present. Goku decides to give them bean daifuku, as they already ate regular daifuku, and tells Whis to meet him at Bulma's place in an hour. Goku rushes home and puts on his Dogi, and Goten asks if he's going to go training and wants to go, but Chi-Chi forbids it. She tells Goten to train his head, not his body, as they are no more villains around so he has no reason to fight. While Chi-Chi is rambling on about studying, Goku and Goten sneak off. Goku and Goten pick up some bean daifuku for Whis, and then head to Capsule Corp, where they meet Bulma. Bulma tells them she got a call from Chi-Chi, who told her to not let Goten leave with Goku. Bulma reveals her large belly, and Goku says she must be eating too much, but Bulma reminds him that she's pregnant. Goten congratulates Trunks on his new sibling, and asks which he would prefer between a brother and sister since Bulma wants to keep it a surprise. Trunks exclaims that either would be fine. Goku decides to give his bean daifuku to Bulma, but Goten reminds him that it's for Whis and his training. Trunks wants Goten to train with him instead, as he can't go far due to to the baby, and he is bored of fighting Pilaf and Shu. Goten agrees and the two spar. Goku finds Vegeta, and asks him to go training with him, but Vegeta declines because Bulma is giving birth soon. Goku points out he was dead when Goten was born so he didn't have a choice concerning being there. Whis arrives, and prepares to take the two Saiyans to Beerus' planet, but Vegeta says he can't go because of his child, and Whis excitedly asks if Vegeta is giving birth. Vegeta says that Bulma is, and he should be there for her. Whis and Goku then head off, and they meet Beerus at his planet. They eat the bean daifuku, and Goku and Whis start training. Whis fires a Ki Blast at Goku, who becomes a Super Saiyan and deflects it. Beerus points out that Goku is rusty, and Goku hasn't fought anyone strong in a while, then asks about Zen-Oh's Universal Martial Arts Tournament. Beerus tells him to forget about that idea and not get too involved with Zen-Oh, and Whis agrees, saying they don't know what could happen. Goku reveals the button Zen-Oh gave him as two sides: one button makes Zen-Oh come to him and the other makes him go to Zen-Oh. Beerus puts his hand in front of Goku's face (like his Destruction attack) and says that he may have been too lenient, and Goku's naive nature would get them in trouble. Goku throws the button in the air to make Beerus look, but Goku faked it and pressed the button, teleporting him to Zen-Oh's palace. Goku is greeted by the Grand Priest, who takes him to see Zen-Oh. Goku asks Zen-Oh about the tournament, and Zen-Oh says he forgot. Future Zen-Oh asks what a tournament is, and Zen-Oh, having witnessed the Universe 6 vs. 7 Tournament, says it's really fun, and they both want to see it. Grand Priest says once they figure out the tournament details, he will contact the Supreme Kais of each universe. Goku agrees and heads back, only immediately pushed by Beerus for ignoring his warnings. Goku asks Whis to take him to the Sacred World of the Kais, and the three head there and meet Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Elder Kai, who ask them if there's another crisis going on. Grand Priest soon appears and announces the details for the tournament: on a specified date and time, 10 warriors from each universe will fight in the Tournament of Power. The Grand Priest has arrived to the Sacred World of the Kais in Universe 7, in order to relay the details of the Tournament of Power to Goku, Beerus, Whis, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Elder Kai. After stating when the tournament will take place, Grand Priest announces the tournament will be held in the World of Void, a world with no time or space, so that all fighters can use the full extent of their powers freely. Grand Priest also announces that he has collected the Super Dragon Balls for the tournament, and that Champa has offered him the 3 that he already had. Beerus curses Champa under his breath for secretly collecting them again. Supreme Kai asks what the victorious universe will win, and the Grand Priest answers that they will win nothing. Grand Priest also announces an ultimatum for all participants, though he regrets announcing it so soon, he feels like he should announce it as Goku is Zen-Oh's friend: Zen-Oh will instantly destroy any universe defeated in the tournament. The Universe 7 group proceed to panic upon hearing this. Grand Priest also announces a personal request to Goku from Zen-Oh: as Future Zen-Oh does not know what a tournament is, there will be an exhibition match called the Zen Exhibition Match, where 3 fighters from Universe 7 will fight against 3 fighters from Universe 9, and the two Zen-Oh will be personally watching. Grand Priest tells Goku to find 2 more fighters to team up with in the next hour, and to head to Zen-Oh's Palace before leaving. Beerus is incredibly angry at Goku, asking him just what he has done to every universe. Supreme Kai comments that should Universe 7 lose and be destroyed, he will be too ashamed to face all living beings. Goku offers to personally ask Zen-Oh to not destroy any universes, but Whis advises against him doing this, saying that should Zen-Oh or Grand Priest get annoyed at Goku's pestering, he would be destroyed on the spot. Beerus says Goku will take responsibility as this is his doing, and Goku says that he just needs to win. Elder Kai reminds him to find 2 partners for the Omni-Present Match, and 9 more partners for the tournament. Beerus yells at Goku to take responsibility and go find 2 more people to fight with him. Goku goes to Earth and asks Vegeta to fight, but Vegeta reiterates that he's not going anywhere due to Bulma giving birth soon. Goten and Trunks are sparring in the same area, and Goten says hi to his father but gets sucker-punched from behind by Trunks. Vegeta suggests that Goku should go ask his son. Goku says he doesn't know what they're up against, and doesn't feel like Goten or Trunks are good enough, but Goku remembers his other son and thanks Vegeta. Goku meets Gohan at his house and tells him about the tournament. Gohan is hesitant, but Goku says he'll regain his fighting sense in no time, reminding Gohan about his great power deep inside of him. Gohan is still hesitant, but Goku tells him about the extreme stipulation about the losing universes being destroyed, also telling Gohan to keep it a secret to himself, and Gohan is surprised to hear this. Gohan asks Goku how he could create such a thing, saying that if people learn about this, the world and the entire universe will panic. Gohan and Goku agree to keep this a secret from everyone else. Videl asks them why they are whispering, and Goku says he asked Gohan to participate in a tournament with him but he just won't say yes. Videl suggests that Gohan helps his father. Pan appears, flying into her mother's arms, happy. Gohan, watching, says he'll fight with Goku, saying there's something he doesn't want to lose. Mr. Satan appears with Buu and Bee, and Mr. Satan greets Goku. Goku quickly flies past him and goes to Buu, also asking him to fight. Goku takes Gohan (now wearing his father's Dogi again like in the Fusion Saga), and Buu (with Mr. Satan) back to the Sacred World of the Kais, and Beerus half-heartedly asks Goku if they are his partners. Gohan nervously says hello to Beerus. Beerus asks why Mr. Satan is with them, and Mr. Satan says that Buu will only answer to him. Beerus secretly asks Goku if they know about the stipulation, and Goku says he only told Gohan and they agreed to keep it a secret to avoid panic; Beerus says this is a good idea. Supreme Kai takes the entire group and teleports them to Zen-Oh's Palace. Beerus tells the group to avoid saying or doing anything careless if they want to live, and Mr. Satan nervously complies. While they walk to the main altar, the group meets the Universe 9 group: the Supreme Kai Rou, the God of Destruction Sidra, his angel, and the 3 fighters representing them: the Trio of Dangers: Bergamo, Basil and Lavenda. The Grand Priest gathers both groups and transports them to the World of Void, where he has prepared a World Martial Arts Tournament-style ring with spectator seats. The Grand Priest then calls for every god in the multiverse to appear, and every single God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai from each universe all gather to spectate the match. Goku yells at Champa to say hello, but Grand Priest tells Goku to be silent. Grand Priest explains the Future Zen-Oh's request to watch a tournament match as he has never seen one before, and he and Zen-Oh appear to spectate. Goku flies up to them and greets them (Champa is flustered at Goku calling them "Zen-chan"). Beerus immediately grabs Goku and throws him back to the stands, apologizing to Zen-Oh. The other Gods speak to themselves on how vulgar and impudent Universe 7 is acting. Grand Priest, overhearing them, announces that the Tournament of Power was Goku's idea (Zen-Oh's initially, but he forgot about it until Goku reminded him). Goku thanks Zen-Oh for letting them fight first, and Zen-Oh excitedly tells Goku to give them a good fight, and Goku agrees. Grand Priest explains the rules for the fights: there will be one-on-one matches in order, there is no time limit, and the winner will be chosen if his opponent surrenders or is unable to continue fighting. Rou greedily asks Grand Priest if there are any prizes, and Grand Priest says the purpose of this match is solely to provide anticipation for the tournament, and to show Future Zen-Oh what a tournament is. Sidra nervously asks if they will be destroyed on the spot if Zen-Oh considers the fighters to be boring, and Grand Priest says that it is a possibility, as all is as Zen-Oh wills it. Grand Priest calls for the two beginning fighters to go to the stage, and Basil goes, and Bergamo tells him to enjoy toying with them. Just like they decided, Goku says the first fighter will be Buu, but the group notice that Buu fell asleep during all of the talking. Beerus quickly orders Mr. Satan to do his job, and Mr. Satan wakes Buu with a chocolate bar, promising more if he goes to play with Basil. Buu agrees and heads to the ring. With both fighters present, Grand Priest announces the match to begin. Basil quickly goes on the offensive and kicks Buu around, showing that his fighting style revolves around using his legs in a kickboxing-like method. The two Zen-Oh are impressed with Basil's speed. As Buu lays on the ground motionless, Basil comments about what a real buffoon he is, and Supreme Kai and Beerus are worried as Rou smirks. Lying on the ground, Buu grins. Anime and Manga differences Characters Other *Zen-Oh *Future Zen-Oh *Grand Priest *Zen-Oh's attendants *Future Zen-Oh's attendants *Unnamed female fighter (Tournament of Power) *Innocent Buu-like Female Fighter Battles Featured *Goku vs. Burglars *Krillin vs. Burglars *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Whis *Goten vs. Trunks *Good Buu vs. Basil (Base/Drug Induced Power) *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Lavenda *Goku vs. Bergamo Releases Manga Chapters Episode List Video Games Trivia Gallery References Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Super sagas